Only Heroes
by Absentia
Summary: There's nothing like feeling alone in a crowd. Speedy and Raven are about to find out together that labels like "only human" and "only a hero" aren't mutually exclusive, and something they may just have in common. Speedy/Raven


**Rating**: T for potty mouth

**Genre**: Friendship/Drama

**AN**: I'm not actually sure if I like this very much... hmm. Just wrote it, decided "what the hell", and here we are. A little Speedy-Rae getting to know each other action. Might be a little... bleh. Ah, well. Let me know if you like it.

**Disclaimer**: I _dis_claim.

--

Roy threw open the door exiting onto the roof of the Titans West tower, holding it open with his hip and occupying his hands with tearing off that damn adhesive mask and untucking his shirt. His teeth clamped securely around the mouth of his good friend, the slim bottle of Jack Daniel's flavored beer he'd procured from the supplies for the party raging downstairs

Swearing, he shoved the flimsy piece of fabric that kept the hero separate from the man into his pants pocket, working his jaw when he released the bottle into his newly freed hand.

A cool ocean breeze teased the sweat-damp hair on his brow, and he swaggered out towards the tower ledge, gaze taking in the far skyline, twinkling city lights competing cold and passionless against the stars they drowned out above. Tipping his head back, he took a deep swig of the beer, enjoying the tingle and burn down his throat and the little dizzy buzz in his veins. He wiped his mouth with the back of a wrist and sighed. "God damn, I hate these parties."

"Then don't come."

Roy jolted in place and spun around, the alcohol in his bottle sloshing loudly as he brought his hands up in a defensive gesture. Raven stepped out of the shadow she'd been standing in, an almost wry look on her face at his sloppy posture.

Roy eased warily out of his half-assed stance and looked his unexpected companion up and down. "Didn't think anyone was out here." The moonlight silver-edged her simple black party dress and cast shadows on her face that hid any thoughts that might display there. "Why _are_ you out here? All dressed up and somewhere to go, and you're roof crawling."

Raven shrugged, and the movement sent the heeled sandals dangling from her left hand swinging slightly, drawing attention to her bare feet. "I don't particularly enjoy these parties, either."

"Huh." Roy turned back to face the dark water, listening to her soft footfalls draw up to his left as he tipped back the bottle again. "Me, I hate how fake it all is. We act like we care about each other and are friends, and sure, we are, we do. But we wouldn't give a damn, wouldn't _know_ each other if we weren't heroes. Sometimes it makes you feel like you're no more than the mask, you know?" He glanced over at her composed profile, snickered a little bitingly. "No. Don't suppose you would."

"No," she murmured. "I wouldn't."

He snorted, and they lapsed into a moment of silence. Raven took another few steps forward, right up to the edge. If Roy didn't know better, and that she could fly, he might be concerned she was thinking of going over.

"I hate these parties because…" her voice was low, and the soft sound of it surprised him. He hadn't expected her to continue the conversation. Hell, he hadn't really expected her to have any reason to. She sighed, and he unconsciously stepped closer, to hear her better. "Because I'm a stranger to the only people who know me."

Roy found himself drawing up beside her, studying her unaffected expression. "What does that mean?"

She turned her head and studied him back, and he was strangely struck by the way the breeze tickled strands of dark hair over her cheeks. "None of you see me, there. Because at these parties, everyone forgets just a little, just for a moment, that they're heroes. They remember that they're people, enjoying time with other people they know and like." She stared at him for a second, and the slight quirking of her brows, the tiniest glimmer of sadness in her eyes sent a shockwave through his chest when she whispered, "You all become so human. And I'm only a hero."

Roy stared at her for a long moment, till that faintest trace of sadness smoothed out of her face, and then reached out his hand, offering his beer. Surprising him, she took it from him, turning to look back out at the bay as she took a sip. Eyes locked on the passive waves, she handed him back the bottle, and he took a pull of his own.

Roy scoffed, smiling sideways when Raven glanced at him curiously. "Let's have a toast." He raised the bottle high between them. "To bad parties and the sad-ass people who hate them." Tipping the bottle at the sky, he threw his head back and poured a stream of Jolly-Rancher-watermelon fire down his throat.

Swallowing, he handed the bottle to Raven, who smiled faintly at him and followed his example. She choked a little and hunched over, coughing and dangling the bottle from one hand, the other pressed over her mouth as Roy laughed at her.

Eyes tearing up, Raven straightened and peered at him with a gimlet eye, not appreciating his mirth. "Very funny."

Still grinning, Roy reached down and pulled the near-empty bottle of Jack from her fingers, using the move as an excuse to lean in towards her. He chuckled as she leaned slightly away, eyeing his smirking face warily. He leaned further in, his cheek almost brushing hers as he brought his lips to her ear to breathe, "I see you."

He felt her stiffen against him, the hand he had pulled the bottle from taking hold of the loose tail of his shirt. Her forehead dropped against his collarbone, and her shuddering breath raised goosebumps on his shoulder. She lifted her head and next her lips brushed his ear. "I'm glad I know you, Roy."

Roy. She had called him Roy, not Speedy. She was glad to know _him_. Not his mask. Simple word choice that impacted him more than he could have imagined. He opened his mouth, feeling he should say thank you, let her know how much it meant she valued him as the man behind the hero, but he couldn't form the words.

So, a little hesitantly, he put his arms around her waist and shoulders, and when she didn't pull away, when her arms curved in response around his ribcage, he held her tightly, two lonely people, for this moment, really seeing each other, only human and only heroes.

--

**AN**: Well, that's that. ONESHOT. Stand-alone, no continuation. Hmm. Look for updates on Three Little Words, soon, and some possible new stuff. Still working on Awkward Entanglements next chapter. Peace out, duckies.


End file.
